User blog:MagmaHound/Troop Wars - Rules
Troop Wars Objective Be the first player to earn 25 Victory Points by winning battles against other troops! Fight well to be rewarded with Magma Power Stones which, when collected, can boost your troops to fight better! General Rules *Each player is given troop "cards". These cards will send troops to "battle". *There will be one battle per day under normal circumstances. These battles commence at 10am GMT. Players can choose the troops they will use for the next battle and perform other actions after 2pm GMT. Should any player fail to send any troops to battle unless they pass, they will be penalized by the fact that they will not be represented at the battle, and will have some troops/Power Stones taken away (see below). If they do not show up enough, they may be given a strike. 3 strikes for a player mean immediate disqualification. *Players can choose to 'pass' simply by expressing the need to do so. They can also pass in advance, should they choose to go inactive for a while. This signifies that the player will not send troops to battle, that they're still playing, and players who do this will not be penalized. Battles *The battle is turn-based. All of a player's troops will attack at the same time, on random enemies. *The order of play is based on the order of which players submit their armies to fight. The first person to submit their army will deal the first hits of the battle. *Certain troops have unique abilities to balance them out. For example, Tanks' attacks deal splash damage which damage three random enemies at once. *Troops that are destroyed will stay destroyed and will not participate in subsequent attacks in the same battle. Conclusion of Battles *At the end of a battle, the player with the last surviving troops will win the battle. Victory Points will be awarded along the following basis: *Magma Power Stones will be awarded on the following basis: *Any troops sent into battle will be lost, hence do not send all your troops into one battle, you will find yourself short of troops in the next! *At the end of each battle, new troops will be added to each player's army. The troops that are added will vary between battles. Usage of Magma Stones *At the conclusion of every battle, you may be awarded Magma Fragments. Collecting seven Fragments allows you to sculpt a Magma Idol, which boosts the level of all your troops by 1! *You are allowed to reclaim the Idol at any time and receive a Magma Shard. Collecting five Shards allows you to sculpt a Magma Guardian, which boosts the level of all your troops by 3! *You can reclaim the Guardian at any time to receive a Magma Crystal. Collecting three Crystals allows you to sculpt a Magma Masterpiece, which boosts the level of all your troops by 5! *You are only allowed to keep one statue at a time, and must reclaim a statue before deploying another statue of larger size. You cannot reclaim the Magma Masterpiece, but why would you do it anyways? Special Events *From time to time, special events may occur. There are three types of special events: **High Stakes: Victory Point gain will increase during the battle of this event, awarding a grand 4 Victory Points for victory in the battle, and 2 Victory Points for second place! Third place will also benefit from this event: they will gain 1 Victory Point! Last-placed players don't despair, there's no VP penalty for placing last. **Power Stone Rain: Power Stone gain will increase during the battle of this event, and the winner earns a full, flawless Magma Crystal! The runner-up earns 2 Shards for their troubles whereas the third placed player will earn 4 Fragments! Others don't leave empty-handed: they can take home a Fragment. **"Survivors Come Home": The last ten troops to stay alive during this battle will return to the players after the battle has ended. Bring out your best forces! Gimmick Battles *From time to time, battles may carry a certain gimmick. There are a few types of gimmicks: **Minefield: After attacks are made by a player's troops, there is a chance they will get hit by a Mine or Boom Mine. The Mine will damage all of a player's troops, whereas the Boom Mine will target only the highest-health troop the player has. **Shock Launcher Proximity: Troops are fighting in range of a maxed out Shock Launcher; after each turn has ended, the Shock Launcher will fire, and there is a chance of troops being shocked and unable to attack for the next turn, as well as being damaged. **Boom Cannon Proximity: Troops are fighting in range of a maxed out Boom Cannon; after each turn has ended, the Boom Cannon will fire and kill off a random troop from anyone. This gimmick can be multiplied so that more troops can randomly be killed off. **Haze: Heavy smoke is inbound; troops will not be able to see each other and thus anyone, including friendly troops, can be targeted. Not to mention, there is a 25% chance of a miss. *Up to two of these gimmicks can be present at any one battle. Penalties *If a player does not send troops to attack or pass, they will be hit by a penalty. The penalty depends on how many days in a row they have been absent from the wars. If players do not have what is to be taken away, then they will lose whatever that can be taken away. For example, if a player has 2 Riflemen and goes absent for the first time, he/she will only lose 2 Riflemen instead of the normal 3. Passing *Should a player choose to pass, they will not be represented in the upcoming battle. Anyone who chooses to pass will, however, be automatically ranked last in the battle and will lose 1 Victory Point. *Should more than one player pass in the same day, all players who passed will be ranked last, but they will not lose 1 Victory Point. *Should all players pass in the same day, they will all be penalized, except for any players who request to pass in advance for inactivity reasons. *Passing in advance cannot exceed more than 7 days at a time, and one cannot pass for more than 14 days continuously. Anyone passing for 15 days or more in a row will be treated as if they had never passed, and will be subject to penalty. Troops and their Abilities *The most abundant card in this game is, you guessed it, the Rifleman. The Riflemen swarm in numbers and can pull off large amounts of attacks at once! *Zookas are long-ranged and have the ability to evade the attacks of short-ranged troops like Heavies and Warriors for an entire turn, all the while piling great damage on them! *Heavies are good meatshields and can tank a great deal of damage. Their fast, modified Machine Gun allows them to attack twenty times on multiple targets, albeit with low damage. *Warriors are fast and heal themselves with each hit, but they are not a very common card. *Tanks are extremely rare cards but they are worth it; they attack with splash damage; damaging three enemies at once. Also, like the Zookas, they can evade short-ranged attacks for a whole turn! Default Levels of Troops All of the troops here are maxed out for Armory level 9, which is maxed out for HQ11. Except for the Heavy, which does 20 attacks per turn, each troop does one attack per turn. Cards Players start with 15x Rifleman, 3x Heavy, 6x Zooka, 3x Warrior, 1x Tank cards. Over time, cards are dealt over the following cycle: After day 21, the cycle restarts from day 1. Category:Blog posts